


Divine Strength

by januarylily



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarylily/pseuds/januarylily
Summary: Astrid is the last of her kind. Orphaned and then collected by Thanos who trained her to be lethal and loyal to him. Despite this, she has a natural knack for healing, much like the people she came from. Deep down she knows she can never be loyal to Thanos. Astrid is simply biding her time until one day Loki appears in the Sanctuary and she is asked to work her magic on him.





	1. Prologue

Darkness. It seemed that they were surrounded by nothing but darkness. A stark contrast to the world from her dreams. Dreams of her childhood home. Those dreams were her only recollections of her former home. A home that no longer existed and had been scattered into an oblivion of darkness. Where Astrid went, darkness seemed to follow.

There was no light in Astrid's world. Only a pinprick of hope existed that she might one day escape this hell-hole, but its light waned with every passing day. It has been years since she had come to live with Thanos, who had destroyed her people, her home, her very reason for living. For reasons beyond her understanding, he looked with mercy upon her and spared her from the culling. From that day on, she had lived only at his mercy...and he made sure that she knew it.

The only way Astrid's people could live on was through her. If she died, her people would cease to exist. It was an immense burden for one person, knowing this. Her burden was the root cause of many of her life choices. For years now, she had caved to follow Thanos' will to ensure her protection. It certainly wasn't easy and she often despised the acts he asked her to carry out, but it was necessary for her survival.

Thanos trained her to be a killer...an assassin. Her people had been healers, a gift she also inherited. Thankfully, she had also been able to prove her worth as a skilled healer. Her tasks became more healing-centric, but that often kept her holed-away in this place referred to as The Sanctuary with no chance of escape. There seemed to be no winning.

Once Thanos had believed her will to be broken and aligned with his, life became much better for her. She lived in comfort, in a place designed to suit her needs and keep her safe. Safe from both the outside world and escaping to the outside world. But it wasn't the life she wanted. Astrid prayed that one day a savior might come to her rescue, but with each passing day that seemed less likely and she would probably be bound to serve Thanos the rest of her days.

But a still, small voice spoke otherwise.

Wait.

Just wait.

So, Astrid waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid awoke drenched in sweat and tightly clutching her plum-colored bed sheets. Her chest heaved as she tried to normalize her breathing. She closed her eyes and opened them once more to remind herself that it had only been a dream...or least that's what it had been this time. She had dreamt of her mother. She had looked so pure and radiant. Her smile would forever be etched in Astrid's memory. That smile always made her feel better. But the dream hadn't ended there.

Seconds later, Astrid could feel pressure on her arm. She was being torn away from her mother. Astrid had cried and screamed, reaching out for her mother's hand; but she felt herself being pulled backward. And then it happened. She watched her mother fall lifeless to the ground. She had screamed for her mother to get up. But she never got up. She lay there.

Astrid always woke up there. She didn't need to see anymore. She already knew what happened because she had lived the events. Against her will, she had become a child of Thanos and it was her only way to survive.

When her breathing had returned to its normal rhythm, Astrid stood and slowly paced the room that had become her only sanctuary in the god-forsaken place with the same moniker. From an outsider's perspective, it would appear that Thanos had provided nicely for her. The rooms inside dwelling looked nothing like the rocky exterior and landscape found outside. Astrid knew Thanos had built it for her, to make her comfortable. But it was just walls and stuff. She would rather have her freedom.

Lithely, Astrid traced the mantle above the fireplace in her room. She had often complained of being cold as a child growing-up with Thanos, so he had crafted this for her. Although, she the pieces on the mantle disgusted her. They were objects Thanos had collected from other worlds that he thought she might find interesting. Truth be told, if she hadn't known the manner in which they were collected, she might have been intrigued by them. But she knew that much blood had been spilled upon their collection. The only item on her mantle she treasured was a hologram of herself with her sisters: Gamora and Nebula.

Thanos had always favored Gamora and Astrid. Poor Nebula. Astrid knew what he did to her sister. But she never could bring herself to intervene. Not if it meant putting herself at risk. While at times she had fleeting thoughts that death would be preferable than suffering through, there was always a voice telling her to wait. Perhaps the voice was her conscience. Or maybe it was someone trying to guide her. Either way, Astrid found herself listening to this voice. It hadn't steered her wrong yet.

With a sigh, Astrid made her way to the mirror hung on her wall. Another gift. She wasn't as morally opposed to this one as the others. Mostly, because it was useful to her. Astrid placed her hand on the mirror and closed her eyes. She focused her thoughts and slowed her breathing. A green glow began to flow from her arm and swirled around the mirror. Astrid's reflection changed to an image of Gamora. She opened her eyes but kept her hand on the mirror.

Astrid smiled as she saw Gamora elbow someone in the nose. Gamora then looked up. She could see an image of Astrid swirling above her midair. "Kinda busy here, Astrid," Gamora grunted as someone lunged at her and tackled her to the ground.

"Yeah, I can see that."

Gamora wrapped her legs around his neck and squeezed with her thighs. "Could we maybe talk later?" Gamora looked up at her pointedly before the other fighter rolled her over.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Astrid removed her hand from the mirror and the image of Gamora disappeared and returned to an image of herself. She watched herself tuck a tendril of her green hair behind her ear before she sighed again.

She should have known Gamora was busy. Gamora was just the only one she was ever able to confide in. Not everything, but enough to make her feel not alone. These days, she felt quite isolated. Thanos had kept her closer to home to care for his other orphans and followers who had been wounded. Although Astrid had a sneaking suspicion that he knew should she be given another assignment, she might finally make her break. She was probably being paranoid, but she knew her worth to Thanos...and it was high.

Astrid walked back over to her bed and plopped onto it. Yet another commodity she had the luxury to receive. Most of the others were relegated to sleep on the rocky ground, or perhaps a stone slab. But Thanos had gifted her with such luxury for good behavior. Astrid felt like a pet. Every time she did the right thing, she was rewarded...and if she did wrong, it was taken away. It was no way to live.

A knock came at the door. Astrid reached for the robe hung carelessly beside her bed and shrugged it on before she walked to answer the door. She opened the door to reveal one of Thanos' sniveling minions. The one specially chosen to watch over her. "Yes?" Astrid asked, her brows raised defiantly.

"Your father wishes you to join him for your breakfast," the Chitauri answered. From the tone of his voice, he was clearly irritated with her. Then again, had she been relegated to protection duty, she would likely be irritated too.

Astrid's stomach grumbled. While she really didn't wish to eat in Thanos' company, she really did not have a choice in the matter, lest she starve. So, Astrid nodded her head and followed the creature. She wished she didn't have to be escorted to Thanos. It made her feel like a child. Then again, to Thanos, that was what she still was.

Before she could enter the room with Thanos, the creature stopped her. He then checked her person to see if she was carrying anything that might be used to harm Thanos. Astrid rolled her eyes. She wasn't stupid enough to try such a thing. If she killed him, she would be stranded in this god-forsaken place without a food supply. She knew her best bet was being allowed a journey elsewhere and to do that, she needed to stay on his good side. But they needn't know that.

When she had been cleared, Astrid walked into the room where Thanos sat. He looked all high and mighty in his chair. To his right was a small table with a bowl of fruit and a single chair. Thanos turned to look at her and gestured toward the table. She nodded her head and took a seat on the chair before reaching for a piece of fruit. Astrid was about to take a bite of her fruit when she stopped. She turned to look at Thanos. "Thank you, Father," she said trying to mask any hint of bitterness in her tone.

Thanos nodded his head. "You are welcome, my daughter."

Astrid then bit into her fruit. It tasted delicious. But she dare not ask where it had come from. Likely it had come from a planet that had its population decimated. She had learned that sometimes, it was better to know less. She needed sustenance and if she knew what had happened, she wouldn't be able to eat. She needed to survive. For what exactly, besides procreation, she wasn't sure. But the voice in her head told her to wait. So, she waited.

Once she had eaten all her fruit, she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her robe. Astrid looked up to see Thanos motioning her toward him. She sighed, knowing full-well what he was going to ask of her. Bringing herself to her feet, she walked toward him. He held both his hands outstretched toward her. Astrid placed her small hands in his. His large hands clasped her hands tightly. It was their morning ritual.

Astrid closed her eyes and focused her breathing before she began muttering words under her breath. Green mist flowed from her hands and circled up Thanos' arms. Thanos closed his eyes and tilted his head back, feeling the energy surging from Astrid through him. He relaxed his body and sighed, which was a cue to Astrid to stop. She then opened her eyes and stopped chanting. The green mist swirled back to her hands and then completely disappeared.

"Thank you, my daughter," Thanos said, still holding onto Astrid's hands.

She looked up at him and nodded her head, her world spinning a little having been sapped a little of her energy. Thanos released Astrid's hands and she sat back down and rubbed her temples. Every morning, Astrid performed this healing ritual on Thanos. It wasn't that he was injured. He didn't sleep and every morning, Astrid rejuvenated him, mending his body, mind, and soul from the lack of sleep. Needless to say, she started every morning with a dull headache and she was unable to use her powers to heal herself.

She felt such a recurring action to be an abuse of her powers, but Thanos thought she was just there to serve him. This was probably why she wasn't often allowed far from home. Only on missions, she could complete before the next morning. Thanos stood up and handed her a goblet. "Drink, Astrid," he coaxed her.

Astrid accepted the goblet from him. She took a slow drink from the goblet of wine. The liquid felt smooth going down her throat and tasted delightful. Greedily, she took another sip before she handed the goblet back. "Am I required for anything else?" she asked, hoping that she wasn't needed. She longed for a bath in one of the hot springs. That always helped her rid herself of a headache.

Thanos shook his head.

"MIght I be excused?" Astrid asked. She looked up at him and blinked innocently like she often had when she was a small child. Thanos reached his large hand and placed it on her cheek. He softly smiled and patted Astrid's cheek.

"Yes, my daughter."

Astrid bowed her head. "Thank you, Father."

With that, Astrid took her leave, her guard skulking behind her, muttering under his breath. She hated when he followed behind her. He was so creepy and she didn't trust him. But if she lost her temper with him, Thanos would find out and there would be repercussions. The Chitauri were loyal to Thanos, not her. So, she straightened her shoulders and set her jaw before she marched to her room.

Once in her room, she shut the door behind her. It was the one place she was allowed solace. It almost seemed strange to crave solace when she hated being so isolated. But she didn't crave any interactions with the Chitauri. While they liked what she was able to do with her powers, they weren't at all reciprocal like Thanos. If it weren't for Thanos, they would probably drain all her powers from her. Thanos at least had a sense of mercy and gratitude toward her. She couldn't say the same for the Chitauri. Things had changed since Thanos had aligned himself with them, and not for the better.

Astrid gathered her bathing salts and soaps. Again, they had been given to her, likely from a slaughtered planet. Bathing was one of the rare opportunities she got to taste a bit of freedom. She was allowed to use the hot springs with her guard waiting for her a safe distance away, out of eyeshot and earshot. Not that she ever had anyone to talk to. But it gave her a chance to muse aloud to herself without anyone accidentally overhearing. She liked to talk to her mother...ask her for guidance. But more often than not, her mother was silent.

With a basket of bathing items in hand, Astrid opened her door, surprising the Chitauri. "I will be bathing now," she told him. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. He couldn't argue with her that way.

The Chitauri muttered to himself but followed after her. She trekked across the terrain of the Sanctuary, which was quite rocky until they came to the designated point for her guard to stop. Astrid eyed him until he sat down on a boulder. She then continued her way to the hot springs.

Astrid dipped her toe into the spring and shuddered at its warmth. She dumped some bath salts into the water. She was nearly out, meaning that if she wanted more bath salts, someone was going to have to go out and get her some...meaning murder. But she couldn't place that burden on herself, not if she wanted to continue on.

She shed her robe and slid into the water. Her head felt an almost immediate sense of relief. Baths worked wonders at times. Astrid leaned back against the edge of the spring and closed her eyes before she began to hum to herself. She hummed a lullaby her mother had taught her when she was a small child.

Then came a faint whirring sound before a loud crash in the distance. Astrid's eyes fluttered open and her brow furrowed. If that was a Chitauri trying to get a glimpse at her, they had another thing coming. She quickly pulled her robe on to go investigate the matter. If only she had realized sooner that her whole world was about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid quickly wrapped her robe around her body following the loud crash. She withdrew from the hot spring and moved to investigate the crash site. Her Chitauri bodyguard seemed none the wiser about the situation. Thankfully, the crash had come from the opposite direction of her so-called protection. Astrid carefully made her exit from the hot spring area. Normally, she wasn't one for something so openly defiant, but she had a feeling the pit of her stomach that someone needed her help and she felt drawn to find them. This wasn't a normal sensation for her, but she followed it anyway.

Rock climbing wasn't her favorite activity, especially in a silk robe and sandals, but she had been trained by Thanos for far more strenuous activities. She had been trained to kill. It wasn't easy for her to kill nor did it come as easy to her as healing, but she was capable. The very thought of what she could do made her wince. She had taken more lives than she ever wanted to. Her people weren't killers. But one must do what they have to do, to survive.

Astrid scraped her knee against a rock as she squeezed through a narrow passageway, but she kept going. A little blood wasn't going to kill her. She had learned that long ago. There were far worse things that could happen. For a moment, she paused and thought of Nebula. Yes, there were far worse things. She then continued to squeeze through the narrow passage.

Once she was out of the narrow passage, Astrid began to call out to anyone who might be in the vicinity. She was certain this was near the likely trajectory...or at least the best she could calculate. "Hello? Hello?" she called. She then stopped and listened, closing her eyes to focus. A low grunting sound seemed to be coming in the distance. So, Astrid continued her search. For another ten minutes, she continued to search for the poor soul, calling out to them. Each time she seemed to be getting a little bit closer and the faint sounds grew a little louder.

The terrain of the Sanctuary was rocky and could be downright dangerous. There were several canyons and crevices that made the place quite dangerous. But Astrid had trekked this area before and she was careful to stop herself before a deep crevice. She called out again and was surprised to find the weak voice directly below her. She looked down to see something barely hanging onto a rock jutting out of the side of the rock wall. The strange creature looked up at her, his icy blue eyes practically piercing her soul. "Help me," he barely croaked out.

Dropping to her knees, Astrid reached down into the crevice. She knew that she didn't have the strength to lift him out, but she might able to give him more strength to get himself out. Healing Thanos earlier hadn't completely drained her of her powers. It was a better option than doing nothing at all.

"Grab my hand," Astrid told him.

He looked at her rather hesitantly, but he didn't have any better options. He reluctantly let go of the rock he was holding onto with one hand and reached for Astrid's hand. Astrid took hold of his hand with both of hers. His hand was frigid, but she closed her eyes to concentrate. He just needed enough to get out. If she gave him too much too fast, she would be completely sapped of her power and that wouldn't be good for either of them.

Astrid muttered the same words as she had earlier to heal Thanos. She could feel the strength leaving her and begin to surge through this strange creature. His grip on her hands tightened and Astrid opened her eyes. Already he looked much better than he had...health-wise, anyway. She softly smiled at him before her temples started to throb. She wanted to reach to massage them, but this creature was still clinging to her for dear life.

So, with all the strength she could muster she pulled. Thankfully, he recognized what she was trying to do. He worked with her to pull himself from the crevice. His face contorted in pain as he pulled his way out and he collapsed on the ground when he finally managed his way out. His breathing was rather ragged and he had numerous scrapes over his body.

He turned his head and looked at Astrid. Despite wearing a robe, she felt naked in front of him...a sensation she had never felt before. She pulled her robe tighter, trying to mask her insecurity. "Where are we?" he asked roughly between gasps of air.

Astrid's brow furrowed. After everything that had just happened and those were his first words to her. Not even a thank you? Astrid cleared her throat. "We call it the Sanctuary."

"We?" He winced in pain before he started coughing up blood. Without thinking, Astrid grabbed one of his hands and performed her healing magic. She could feel herself beginning to grow light-headed. He required far more healing than Thanos daily healing. Despite the help she had given him earlier, he was still close to death. But she continued to focus her energy and mutter the appropriate words.

She could feel him growing stronger as her energy was sapped, her body shaking violently. Just a little longer she thought. He needs to survive. She didn't know why she was so keen to save him, but she was. In the minutes she had known him, she already sensed a kindred spirit. As crazy as it sounded, she sensed a connection between them. A connection, unlike anyone she had ever known before...and she wasn't ready to lose that connection until she understood it more.

Astrid grew weak and her hands lost their grip on his. He had enough strength to sit up. She looked at him glossy-eyed and her world spinning. He was trying to say something to her, but her ears were ringing too loud. She couldn't hear what he was saying. Suddenly, there were three of him sitting before her. The last thing Astrid saw was his brow furrow and one of his hands reach toward her before she faded into unconsciousness.

The next thing Astrid knew, she was in her bed back in her room. She had no idea how she got there. She was also surprised to find Thanos sitting at her bedside. Astrid winced, expecting some sort of retribution for what she had done, but was surprised when Thanos brushed his large hand against her cheek.

"It is good to see you awake, my daughter. You haven't moved in three days. I was beginning to worry," Thanos said.

Three days? Her body must have needed to repair itself. She must have overdone it. Her body only did that when she overexerted herself. Thanos brushed her cheek once again. His gentleness was unexpected, nor was it wanted. It was repulsive, but she knew how to keep her facade up. So, Astrid softly smiled up at him.

Thanos then reached one of his hands toward her. Astrid accepted it. He extended his other hand toward her. Hesitantly, she accepted. Her brow furrowed. If what he said was true, she had just awakened after three days of her body healing itself. He couldn't possibly be asking her to do what she thought he was asking. She wasn't sure her body could handle it. She was still rather weak.

"Go on, daughter," he said gruffly.

There was a lump in her throat and tears stung at her eyes. This was all she was to him. He used the term daughter, but he only kept her close for his benefit. Deep down, she already knew as much and had for quite some time. But it was a bitter pill to swallow. Astrid cleared her throat and closed her eyes.

The words tasted sour in her mouth. Healing was supposed to be a gift, not a curse. But that was what it had become for Astrid. Her head started to hurt and her ears began to ring. Thankfully, it didn't get any worse because Thanos let go. "That's enough for now," he whispered.

It wasn't that he actually cared that he was draining her. It was the fact that if he took too much too soon, he knew she wouldn't be of use to him any longer and he needed her to keep him sharp and invincible. Astrid was key to his plan. Thanos looked at Astrid. She looked rather pale and tired, despite the fact she had slept for three days. "You must be hungry," Thanos said.

Astrid nodded her head.

"Come with me, child," Thanos said as he held her hand out to her. He knew she was weak and would need help to get to the food he had collected for her. He also wanted to keep a closer eye on her to make sure that she didn't fall into unconsciousness again so soon after healing him. If she could make it through some breakfast, he knew she would be fine.

Astrid held onto Thanos' hand as he led her across the rocky terrain to his throne and her small table beside it. He pulled the chair out for her and she gingerly sat down on it. Her body was tired and sore, but she was surprised to see a large spread of food on the table. There was bread, cheese, and fruit with a goblet of milk to drink. It felt almost like a feast spread before her.

Thanos moved to his throne and watched Astrid eat. She went for a piece of cheese first, savoring the flavor. Astrid couldn't remember the last time Thanos had brought her cheese. He knew she liked it. She then took a bite of bread.

"I wanted to thank you for the gift you brought me," Thanos mused aloud after several minutes.

Astrid stopped eating and her brow furrowed in confusion. Clearly, she hadn't a clue what he was referring to.

Thanos chuckled. "The Asgardian, child."

"Is that what he is?" Astrid asked, trying to mask the curiosity in her voice. She took another bite of fruit before she looked up at Thanos. He was looking off in the distance nodding his head. In her time with Thanos, she had never come across and Asgardian before.

"He somehow managed to stagger back with you in his arms. Did you know?"

Astrid shook her head. She also blushed. She wasn't sure why she blushed. It wasn't like it really mattered. He was probably just repaying the life debt he owed. A life for a life. She had saved him. That was probably it.

"What happened to him?" Astrid asked rather hoarsely. She didn't want to appear too eager to find out about him, but she needed to know. Past history told her that Thanos likely killed him, but she hoped otherwise.

"For saving you, I spared him."

Astrid breathed a sigh of relief. At least her sacrifice hadn't been in vain.

Thanos then continued. "And upon further contemplation, I think he will do quite nicely for what I have planned next."

It was clear that Thanos had a plan for this Asgardian, just like he had a plan for Astrid. Astrid's stomach dropped. Had she saved him only to enslave him into a life obedient to Thanos? Guilt. She felt guilty. Normally, she tried not to allow herself to feel that guilt. But she couldn't help it now.

Thanos looked at her. "I need you to help me gain his trust."

Astrid looked up at Thanos and blinked slowly. He leaned against his elbow and looked at Astrid pointedly.

"I need to make him subservient. You know what needs to be done?"

She tore her gaze away from him and nodded her head. He was going to torture the Asgardian and Astrid would heal him. Then Thanos...or his other children would torture him some more, and Astrid would once again heal him. She knew how this worked. She had done it before. She hated doing it and she didn't want to do it to the person who had saved her. For his own sake, Astrid hoped he would break quickly. It would be easier that way.

"Where is he?" Astrid asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin and pushing away from the table.

"In your workshop."

Astrid stood up and cleared her throat. "Might I be excused to start with him?"

Thanos nodded his head. "But come here first."

Astrid's heart began to beat faster. Was he already aware of her fascination with the Asgardian? She stopped in front of Thanos, trying to remain calm.

"I truly am glad you are awake, my daughter." Thanos smiled, something he rarely did. He then touched his cheek and motioned Astrid closer. Astrid pressed a kiss against his cheek before she slowly made her way to her workshop. Despite being severely weakened, this was something she needed to do on her own.


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid slowly made her way to her workshop. She didn't want to appear overly eager to Thanos. He would see right through that and that would ruin everything. She might be paranoid, but it was better to be paranoid than careless. Especially if one day she intended to break away from Thanos. Not to mention that she was still quite tired from over-exerting herself the other day to save the Asgardian she had encountered. He was near death and she had transferred her life to him, draining herself in the process. Had she held on for much longer, she could have died.

She found herself growing more and more nervous as she approached the prisoner. While she never enjoyed participating in the torture of another being, it had always been a means to an end. The end being eventually fleeing Thanos. But now, she dreaded the part she was about to play in this poor soul's life. She was to be his healer and his confidant. She was to deliver any useful information to Thanos. She was to watch him break. With this one, she didn't want any part in it. But she had no other choice.

As she approached the door, she took a deep breath and then she entered. The Asgardian was on chained to the far wall of her workshop. They weren't just any chains. Not only did they physically restrain someone, but they also interfered with any special ability they might possess. Astrid should know, she had invented them and had her own invention used against her. Again, not an enjoyable experience.

It was clear that he had endured physical beatings and likely even mental torture while Astrid had been asleep. That was Thanos' way. Beat them into submission. Another process she had once endured, although, not nearly to the extent others experienced. She had caved early, hoping to be spared more torture. Thankfully, she had been right.

The Asgardian appeared confused by her appearance. He fought against his restraints as Astrid approached him. They all fought at first, but eventually, they either stopped fighting...or they died. Astrid hoped it would be the former.

She knelt down in front of him, a safe distance away, where he couldn't touch her. She knew better than to be in reach of them until she knew their state of mind. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"Where am I?" he asked.

Astrid's brow furrowed. "You haven't left The Sanctuary."

He glanced around the room and Astrid knew then that he meant more specifically. "This is The Sanctuary's workshop," she offered. She didn't want to reveal that the workshop belonged to her. It didn't help her gain his trust if she personalized it in that way.

"What is this place?" he asked.

Astrid pursed her lips. "I think you already know," she answered softly.

His brow furrowed. "Why aren't you…" his words trailed off. His gaze at her narrowed. "You don't look to be a prisoner," he spat. Clearly, he was angered. They all started out this way. Astrid sighed.

"I'm every bit a prisoner as you are," Astrid told him matter-of-factly. "I'm just allowed certain privileges because I complied sooner rather than later." It was a story she had probably told hundreds of others. It was that story that allowed them to start to trust her. It was that story that gave them a glimmer of hope. A story told them that if they complied, they wouldn't be shackled...and that maybe, just maybe there was a chance for escape. It was a hope Astrid understood all too well.

He didn't say anything.

"So, you're Asgardian?" she asked, hoping to find common ground with him. Appearing interested usually caused other beings to open up to her. But this time, she was genuinely interested in his story. She didn't understand why she wanted to know, but she did. She had never cared this much with any other prisoner.

He eyed her suspiciously before he responded. "I grew up on Asgard if that is what you are asking."

This time it was Astrid's brow that furrowed. "Are you not Asgardian then?"

He scoffed and shook his head. "It's complicated."

Astrid wisely said nothing more. She could press him on the matter another time. She watched him closely for a moment. His breathing seemed fine, his face was a little scratched up, but he kept licking inside his mouth. As if he were trying to wet it. She then stood and walked to a table in the corner. "Are you thirsty?" Astrid asked him as she poured water from a pitcher into a goblet.

He looked at her. She could tell that he wanted the water, but he was fighting it. Again, this reaction was predictable. He likely thought it was poisoned. So, Astrid walked closer to him once more. She took a rather large drink of water from the goblet right in front of him "Not poisoned," Astrid said. She walked closer to him. "Would you like some?"

He nodded his head. Astrid brought the goblet to his lips and gently tipped it so that his mouth filled with water. He swished it about in his mouth and swallowed hard. She looked at him and raised the goblet once more. He took another drink...and another.

"That's enough," he said.

Astrid withdrew from him with the goblet in hand. She sat cross-legged on the floor in front of him. "Might I ask your name?" she asked.

"Loki," he said. "And you are?"

She was taken aback. Normally, prisoners weren't this keen to learn about her. It was usually all about them for at least a few more sessions. But with Loki, while some things seemed to follow the pattern, she knew she was in uncharted territory. She looked at him and answered, "Astrid. My name is Astrid."

"And your heritage? Are you...Sanctuarian?"

That made Astrid giggle. She tried hard not to let it escape her lips, but she did. It was so rare she laughed. It was rare that she ever had anyone to make her laugh. Loki was watching her curiously. He didn't quite understand why she was amused. So, she told him. "There's no such thing as Sancturarian. The Sanctuary is home to Thanos and his band of misfits. All of us at the Sanctuary are from other places. No two from the same place...aside from the Chituari, of course. Although, I'm fairly certain they will meet the same fate as the rest of us."

Astrid had purposely thrown a lot at him so that he would have a lot to unpack in his mind, that hopefully, he might forget the question he had originally posed to her. After a few moments of silence, he responded, "You never answered my question."

This one was a smart one. The smart ones were always harder to break. They were the ones always coming up with plans to overthrow Thanos. Astrid hoped for Loki's sake that he was smart enough to know that subjugation was easier. She wished she could tell him everything she knew, but she needed to bide her time. Too much too soon could spell the end for Loki. She needed him to trust her. So, that meant revealing something about herself.

Astrid stood up. She walked a little closer to Loki with her arms folded across her chest. She heaved a heavy sigh and then answered him. "I was born on the planet Nalea."

Loki blinked several times as if he were expecting her to reveal more. "Is that all?" he asked.

"It's complicated," she said with a thin smile, mirroring his words from earlier.

He chuckled darkly, not prepared for someone to turn his own words against him. Beads of sweat pooled on his forehead, which could mean either he was uncomfortable with the temperature or he was in pain. She wanted to make him more comfortable, but she needed to try a way that did not involve draining her first.

Astrid walked over to the table once again and this time grabbed a cloth. She moistened it with cool water and then pressed it against Loki's face. He groaned. Astrid wasn't sure if it was in pain or pleasure, but she continued to wash his face. When she stopped, he sat there with his eyes still closed. Pain, he was in pain.

Since his hands were in shackles, she pressed her hands against his face. She leaned her forehead against his and muttered those familiar words. She couldn't heal him much, but at least enough to take the edge off the pain. After several moments, Astrid released him. His pain was now a little more than a dull headache to her, but it was clear he felt some relief.

"Why-why is it you are allowed your freedom?" he asked with his eyes closed.

Astrid shook her head. "Freedom? You think this is freedom?" She looked around the workshop and scoffed.

Loki opened his eyes and narrowed them at her. "You're allowed on your own, are you not?"

"I'm allowed certain privileges, but I'm every bit as trapped here as you are. I already told you that. I have no way to get off this place on my own. Every time I've been out of the Sanctuary it was with someone who was certain to bring me back. I dare not even think of leaving. " Astrid froze. She should not have told him that. While she hoped that she could trust him, what if she couldn't? What if he was playing her? Would he use it against her? As a bargaining chip? After years of being so careful, now she was suddenly acting recklessly. Why?

Astrid pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She couldn't take it back. It was already out there. She just hoped that none of Thanos' other cronies had been in earshot of them. Astrid pursed her lips and looked down at Loki. He didn't look menacing. He didn't look like he would use the information against her. But then again, looks could be deceiving.

"Why are you so precious?" Loki asked.

Astrid scoffed. That was his follow-up question? Nothing about her desire to leave? Nothing about Thanos? Although, the way he worded his question made her feel like she should be slightly offended. Astrid sighed. "I think you know why." She held her hands up in front of him and wiggled her fingers.

Now it was time to seal the deal. Astrid looked over her shoulder toward the door. This was the part she always hated. Making them believe she was doing this against Thanos' will. That she was simply sneaking about to come to save them when in truth she was ordered to do so. Not that they knew that. But he knew too much already. If she followed this part of her plan and Loki did squeal on her to Thanos, Thanos would just think that it was what she always did to gain the prisoner's trust. She had to do this for her safety because she wasn't entirely sure Loki could be trusted.

"I must go now," Astrid whispered. "Thanos doesn't know I snuck out here, but I couldn't just let another poor soul continue to suffer. If he ever finds out I was here, it could spell trouble for both of us. Do you understand?"

Loki nodded his head.

"I will come back tomorrow, though. If you don't tell Thanos or his other children about my visit, I will be able to come back and help you. Nod your head if you understand."

Loki once again nodded his head.

"Good luck, Loki of Asgard," Astrid whispered. And with that, she left him. Her heart hurt a little more than it had before she had entered. But she needed to know if she could trust him. For some reason, she had a feeling that Loki might just be her ticket out of this god-forsaken place.

* * *

Author's Note: Boom! Another chapter! I hope you enjoyed Loki and Astrid's interactions. She wants to trust him. But can she? We'll have to wait and see. Haha.

Thanks to those who reviewed:

*fanfictionnet: darkwolf76, sloth200311, mads-chikistorm, Ink Outside the Lines, KiUzumaki, notcarlsjr, randomfandoming, kmgproductionz, Zabuzas Girl, DayStorm

*wattpad: mystic-scripture, tortilla_senpai, elenacarin97

*quotev: midnight the shapshifting proxy


	5. Chapter 4

Every day Astrid dreaded getting up. She knew precisely what lay ahead of her each day. She would start every morning healing Thanos. Then, a good portion of her day was spent with Loki. She healed him and got him to talk with her. She had done this, hundreds of other times, but this time it was different. This time Astrid could not help but care about the captive. Despite the fact that her heart yearned to be empathetic to those Thanos brought her, she always tried to keep herself emotionally distant. It was easier that way. Easier to get through it in order for her survival.

With Loki, it was different.

When he was being tortured, Astrid could hear his screams of pain. Not only that, she could feel them. For some reason, his pain became her pain. Not just when she healed him, but whenever she thought of him. She knew Loki was being tortured near death and she was used, to bring him back from the brink. It was a role she took no pleasure in. It would have been far kinder for her to let him die.

But she couldn't.

She didn't know why, but she couldn't let him die. A part of her seemed tethered to him.

Just like she had for weeks, Astrid walked into her workshop. She brought food and drink for him. He needed sustenance. While Astrid wasn't entirely sure the diet of an Asgardian, she made sure to steal away some of the food Thanos brought for her. It wasn't fair that she should be given more than she needed, while Loki was forced to survive on hardly anything.

As she drew nearer to him, Loki looked at her. But he was silent. It was always a sign that he was closer to breaking. The always put up a fight. Always. Then the captive would grow quiet and debate submission. Some got a second wind to fight again. It was always the stubborn ones and Astrid already knew Loki was a stubborn one. But it always ended one of two ways: submission or death.

For a moment Astrid had to look away at the sight of him, lest she vomit. His handsome face was bruised and bloodied. One of his eyes was swollen shut and those were just the injuries she could see on his face. She couldn't see the mental scars of how they had used his own mind to torture him. She shuddered to think of what had been done to him. She truly did not wish to know.

Astrid set the food down on a work table. She needed to heal him first. If she allowed him to eat first, he might vomit over her. It had happened before when Thanos first started using her. She had since learned her lesson. They could usually handle water first...usually. But never food.

With a cloth in her hand, Astrid walked closer to Loki. He stared at her but did not say a word. Astrid washed off his face with the cloth. He groaned as she touched his face, but he voiced no complaints. He then held his hands out toward her. He knew what was to come next. With a sigh, Astrid reached out and took hold of Loki's hands, entwining their fingers together. Her hands felt small in his, but touching him also sent a shock through her that she wasn't expecting.

She quickly said her incantation so that she could quickly release his hands. While she knew she was already attached, she couldn't grow even more so. It would ruin everything. She needed to stay focused. She couldn't allow an attraction to get in the way of things. Not when she was so close. Astrid then went to fetch the food and drink she had brought for him.

Astrid set the tray down in front of Loki and pushed it toward him, neither of them saying a word. The meal set before him was meager. Some sort of slop made by the Chitauri and a goblet of water. Loki stared at it for a moment before he looked to Astrid. He stared at her blankly. He didn't need to use words. Astrid knew what it was he wanted...what he had come to expect. She sighed and pulled a bunch of grapes from her cloak.

Her hand had hardly extended toward Loki when his shackled hand shot out and took hold of the grapes. He ate them ravenously as if he hadn't eaten in days, which was probably the truth. This time it had been three days since Astrid had seen Loki. She had been far too exhausted from the last several times she had healed Thanos. He had returned to the Sanctuary following an excursion to another planet. Of course, he had come first.

"How are you?" Astrid whispered.

Loki stopped eating grapes for a moment and looked at her rather incredulously. "How do you think I'm doing?" he hissed. "You left me here...for days...with them." Clearly, he was pissed. But that was to be expected. They always got angry. His reaction wasn't anything new to her, but it felt different. It plagued her.

"It wasn't safe for me to come," Astrid whispered. While it wasn't the complete truth, in a way it was. It wouldn't have been safe for her to visit him. She most certainly would have overexerted herself. She looked at him and pulled her hair behind her ear. "I'm here now. That has to count for something, right?" She attempted a small smile for him.

But Loki seemed to stare straight past her for a moment before he returned his attention to the grapes. That angered her. After all, she had done for him so far, he was entirely ungrateful. She truly was risking herself with what she was doing for him. Risking both her own health and the favor she currently had with Thanos. If Thanos knew...they would both be in danger, or worse.

Astrid reached out and snatched the grapes back from him. Loki attempted to grab them back, but she held them just out of his reach. His face seemed to contort in anger, but Astrid wasn't scared of it. She had faced Thanos' anger for years, everything else seemed to pale in comparison to his.

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Give those back."

She arched an eyebrow. "Demanding are we? Not until I at least get a thank you," she retorted.

Loki looked at her as if she had just made the most ridiculous request he had ever heard. "A thank you? For keeping me captive? Well then, by all means, thank you." His words cut through her. It was as if he thought she had a choice in the matter. She had explained this to him many times.

Astrid's lips curled in anger. "I am risking everything by simply coming to you. I have no way off this place unless by someone else's hand. As I've told you before, I'm as much a prisoner as you are. It's time you start believing me."

"Believe you? Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm the only thing keeping you alive right now. Thanos would have killed most others by now, but I convinced him you were worth saving." Not the complete truth, but enough of it. It was true that she healed Loki a little more than she probably should. It was also true that many had died by this point in the torture process. What wasn't true was that she had talked with Thanos about him. Astrid felt that the less she said to Thanos about Loki the better. Sure, she would give him small inconsequential stuff to show that she was making progress. But there were also things she had found out about Loki that she hadn't told him.

"Feel free to tell him otherwise," Loki scoffed. "And then tell him to let me return to Asgard."

"I thought you said you didn't leave Asgard on great terms," Astrid said, using the knowledge of things he had revealed to her. "Do you think they would even want you back? I doubt they would even want you back after what you've done. Perhaps Odin and Thor have already banished you."

Loki didn't have a response.

It should have bothered her, Loki's prior actions before coming to the Sanctuary. But they didn't. Instead, she felt sorry for him. Not that she had shared that with him. What he had learned about his parentage, was enough to make anyone go a bit crazy. Emotions, they were a crazy and complicated, yet necessary evil.

Astrid sighed and handed the grapes back over. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Loki looked at her curiously. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"How long do you have?" Astrid asked with a small smile.

"I'm entirely at your disposal."

The expression on his face said he was teasing her. Astrid felt a flutter in her stomach. She had never bonded with someone to this point before. At least, not here. Back on her home planet, there was a little boy who loved to tease her, but he had died during Thanos's attack. For years now, it had only been Nebula or Gamorra to tease her. Never someone else. It was a strange feeling.

Astrid couldn't help but somewhat admire Loki's strength through all this. But she knew that it could also be his undoing.

"Well?" Loki asked. "Go on. I wish to hear your transgressions."

"So eager. Why? So that you might share my secrets in order to gain your freedom?" She arched her eyebrow at him. She knew that those desperate enough would resort to almost anything. After her little slip-up the first time, she had purposely been telling him things that weren't true or that she knew Thanos would find preposterous. In case he had decided to spill his guts about her.

He said nothing. Because he had already done so on several occasions...and she knew it. Again, she knew it should anger her, but it didn't. She understood that desperate people would go to desperate measures. It was in their nature. Sometimes her deep empathy was a fault rather than a virtue.

Astrid stood up and looked down at him. "You've already tried that and it got you nowhere."

His eyes widened and he looked rather startled. Astrid tried to hide her smile. "For the past few weeks, I've been feeding your false information, fully expecting you to do as much. I could tell you almost anything now and they won't believe you. You've proven yourself untrustworthy thus far."

"Why?" he hissed. Clearly, he didn't like that she had taken advantage of him and his weakened state. But he was doing the same to her. He really shouldn't be so surprised that someone might stoop to his level. Then again, most wouldn't expect such things from her. But Astrid was capable of more than most knew.

Astrid folded her arms across her chest and eyed him slowly. "Because I want to form a partnership."

Loki looked at her rather incredulously. "Why would I possibly want to do that?"

Astrid arched an eyebrow. "Because I can tell you all the right things to say and do to gain Thanos's favor which means the sooner you'll be out of here. That is still what you want, isn't it?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. Scrutinizing her. "And what about you?" he asked. "What to do you get out of it? Assuming that you do want something."

She nodded her head and leaned forward, whispering in his ear. "You'll be taking me with you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while! But I'm back with more Astrid! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I still have yet to see Endgame, so please no spoilers in any reviews would be appreciated.**

**Big thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter:**

**FFN: ZabususGirl, kmgproductionz, notcarlsjr (it's her and her edits that got me through this chapter-go read her fic Reality in Motion), randomfandoming, guest, Ink Outside the Lines, darkwolf76, Maddie Rose, Daystorm, Petra0suomesta, X23 Maximoff.**

**WATTPAD: VickieT6, RandomestFandoms, IceandWater**

**AO3: linesfromthepocket**


End file.
